La perte
by VeronicaShane
Summary: La mort d'Hermione Granger en 2e année vue par Draco "pour la première fois je découvrais ce qu'était le mot perte et ce sentiment de regret m'était jusqu'a présent inconnu..." Hermione est morte laissant derrière elle braucoup de tristesse. OS pas de fin


**Saluuuut Petite One Shot pour tous ceux qui attendent la suite d'affronter l'interdit : qui arrive c'est promis lol et pour les autres aussi bien suuur. Ca raconte la mort d'Hermione en 2e année, au lieu d'avoir apperçut le basilic dans un miroir elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux... Quelques petits changements mais sinon ça respecte assez l'histoire de base. Mais sa mort nous est racontée par notre serpent préfére j'ai nommé Malfoy. Ce n'est pas réellement le récit de sa mort mais plutot la façon dont le monde sorcier réagit et plus particulièrement Mr Malfoy... Pas d'humour ni de fin heureuse. Comme d'habitude j'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un grand n'importe quoi, l'histoire est floue, tout comme les sentiments de son conteur... En passant je vous annonce l'arrivée de ma nouvelle fiction " Love me tender" :)**

**Pairing **: Draco/ Hermione

**Rating **: K

**Dislcaime**r : Tout est à Madame Rowling, même l'histoire si je peut dire que je n'ai que très légèrement modifiée.

**Enjoy **!

* * *

- **Ayons** **une petite pensée pour les camarades que nous avons perdus dans ce nouveau combat contre Lord Voldemort**. Dit Albus Dumbledore les yeux étonnamment brillants.

Granger avait regardé le basilic dans les yeux et avait été foudroyée par la mort. Quelle sotte ! C'était bien une née moldue. Malgré ma haine pour elle, depuis qu'elle était morte je me refusais à l'appeler sang de bourbe je voulais, à ma façon, honoré sa triste mémoire...

- **Tout d'abord commençons par Megan Jones sur qui la mandragore n'a eut aucun effet**.

Des reniflements se firent entendrent à la table des Poufsouffles, pour une fois je réprimais mon envie de me moquer d'eux. C'était de loin la maison la plus loyale et optimiste, jamais malheureux et toujours bon perdant. Ils étaient aussi la moins égoïste et prêtaient toujours main forte. Mais en bon serpent que j'étais mon « petit » sentiment de compassion disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

-** Et pour finir, a mlle Hermione Granger une illustre sorcière et une grande perte pour le monde sorcier**.

Tsss Dumbledore et son amour pour ces stupides griffons ! J'essayais de me rappeler la dernière fois que j'avais vu Granger... Au bout de quelques minutes je constatais avec effroi que la dernière chose que je lui avais dit était que je souhaitais sa mort.

**FLASH BACK**

*******

Ca remontait à la découverte du corps de miss teigne.

- **Ennemis de l'héritier prenez garde ! Bientôt ça sera au tour des sangs de bourbes** ! Dis-je en ricanant.

En me tournant je pu voir la tristesse sur le visage de Ron Weasley et celui d'Harry Potter. Bizarrement Hermione était d'un calme énervant, elle semblait sure d'elle comme si le basilic ne l'effrayait pas pour un sou.

- **Granger tu fais la fière mais je prie le ciel que tu sois la prochaine !**

-** Malfoy venant de toi je ne pouvais en espérer moins**.

Elle n'était pas énervée, sa voix semblait lasse et fatiguée. Deux jours plus tard je la croisais à la bibliothèque plongée dans un livre plus volumineux encore que ses horribles cheveux.

- **Alors Granger encore entrain d'apprendre les livres de la bibliothèque par cœur**. Sifflais-je pour l'embêter.

- **Pff Malfoy change de disque veux-tu**. Dit-elle, sans même lever les yeux de sa lecture.

Je me penchais et je pus constater qu'elle lisait « Les serpents d'ici et d'ailleurs ».

- **Tu cherches un moyen d'éviter le basilic ? Tu as peur **? Demandais calmement.

- **Je me renseigne c'est tout.** Répondit-elle étonnée par mon manque de sarcasme.

-** De toute façon si le serpent se pointe, il se dirigera droit vers toi**.

- **Je sais** !

- **Et j'espère qu'il ne te ratera pas, n'oublie pas de le regarder dans les yeux, il n'aime pas l'impolitesse**.

Sur cette dernière remarque, très drôle selon moi, j'entrepris de m'éloigner avant que l'on m'aperçoive discutant avec une née moldue. Mais j'avais a peine fais trois pas qu'elle me répondais tout aussi méchamment.

-** Si je meurs Malfoy, sois sur que je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de tes maudits jours** !

Et elle replongea dans son bouquin aussi sec me laissant à mes interrogations.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

*******

Je n'en revenais pas je savais bien que les dernières paroles que Granger avait entendu de moi était méchantes mais pas à ce point-là. Le vieux acheva enfin son discours et nous laissa la possibilité d'aller dans le parc en attendant le repas funèbres. En rejoignant mon coin préféré du lac je croisais Potter et Weasley. Leurs apparences étaient telles que je n'avais même aucune envie de les embêter. Ils ressemblaient désormais a des cadavres, comme si leur vie les avait quitté en même temps qu'était morte Granger. La leur farouche dans leurs yeux avait disparue et il ne semblèrent même pas me voir. En m'asseyant près de Pansy je me sentis soudain tellement triste que je me demandais si il était possible de communiquer son malheur à quelqu'un.

La plus affligée de tous était la petite Weasley, en effet c'était cette sombre idiote qui avait introduit l'héritier dans Poudlard. Elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil pleins d'espoir vers la porte du château comme si Granger allait la franchir d'un instant à l'autre. Tant de souffrance me dépassait totalement. J'avais vu ma grande sœur mourir à l'age de huit ans et je n'avais même pas versé une larme, alors que les gens soient si tristes de la mort d'une fille banale comme Granger me laissait perplexe. Mine de rien je me mis a pensé que mon souffre douleur favoris étais mort avec elle. Elle avait plus de répondant que ce crétin de roux ou que le trop calme Harry Potter. Nos joutes verbales me manqueraient, la façon qu'elle avait de sautiller littéralement sur sa chaise quand elle connaissait une réponse, ses cheveux impossibles et ses grandes dents aussi me manquerait... Je constatais avec effroi que la mort de Granger me touchait moi aussi bien malgré moi.

Le soir venu je me rendis compte que je ne la détestais pas parce qu'elle m'avait forcément fait quelque chose mais surtout par habitude de haïr les nés moldus. J'avais été élevé en pensant qu'ils nous étaient inférieurs, or Granger était la preuve désormais défunte du contraire. Son courage n'avait d'égale que son intelligence. Elle n'était peut-être pas d'une grande beauté mais sa bonté effaçait bien des défauts. Elle prêtait toujours service et sous ses grands airs se cachaient une fille incertaine et fragile. Elle aimait les gens d'une façon insensée. Comment pouvait-on être prêt à donner sa vie pour des amis ? Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne comprendrais jamais chez elle mais une chose était sure. En deux ans ma meilleure ennemie m'avait apporté bien plus que cette bande de sang pur supposé être mes amis. Certaines fois je me réveillais heureux, rien qu'a la perspective de l'ennuyer. Elle avait le don de faire passé les journées plus rapidement et nos disputes alimentaient mon quotidien. Oui le monde sorcier avait perdu une grande sorcière, désormais l'avenir était incertain. En effet comment feraient désormais Potty et son chien pour contrer Voldemort sans l'intelligence illustre de Granger ?

-** A quoi penses-tu Draco ?**

-** A une grande sorcière Pansy, une très grande sorcière... **Murmurais-je comme pour moi-même.

Ses grands yeux verts s'arrondirent encore plus si c'était possible. En observant ses yeux vide d'intelligence je me rappelais la petite lueur taquine qui brillait toujours dans son regard, elle semblait toujours pétillé litté soir venu en regardant la le soleil se couché depuis la fenêtre de ma chambre je me surpris a verser une larme. Le soleil ne se couchait pas seulement sur une journée particulièrement triste mais c'était une sorte d'adieux a Hermione Granger, elle qui avait toujours tant aimé les couchés de soleil. Elle n'avait cessé de le répéter pendant le cours d'astronomie.

Je me glissais sous les draps, ne ressentant aucune envie d'aller manger. Je tournais une dernière fois le regard et je vis un groupe d'oiseaux s'envoler loin vers le sud, comme si ils cherchaient à rattraper ce soleil si doux, disparaissant déjà à l'horizon. Les larmes continuèrent de couler pendant mon sommeil peupler de rêves et d'apparitions d'Hermione... Pour la première fois de ma vie je compris le mot « perte » et le sentiment de regret qui m'accablait m'était jusqu'à lors peu familière...

**

* * *

**

**Un Malfoy repentit et inhabituellement mature. Comme quoi c'est quand on perd quelque chose que l'on s'apperçoit de sa vraie valeur... N'oubliez pas de reviewez pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)**

**Bisous**


End file.
